Connor Crossover Drabbles
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: A collection of drabbles which focus around Connor. Variation of length- all over 100 words though. Rating will change every chapter.
1. She Shined, Firefly

**Disclaimer: I own nothing- Angel and Firefly both belong to Joss Whedon.**

**Author: TouchoftheWind**

**Rating: FR13**

**Summary: Connor talks a walk to the docks of Persephone and sees someone who catches his eyes.**

**FFA: Kaylee/Connor**

**She Shined**

Connor had being around for a long time- his vampire genes turning him immortal when he hit 24 and without any of the weaknesses of the vampire's he was less restricted in his movement. He had left the Earth-That-Was all those years ago on one of the first ships that left the planet- the humans had driven Earth into dust practically and not even demons dwelled their anymore.

He had lived many lives- had a ship for about ten years- worked in many trades and never settled in one place for two long. It became noticeable when he didn't age if he remained in the same place for more than five years. People were a lot more observant than they were back on the Earth-That-Was. Connor supposed it could have something to do with all the crime and corruption which plagued the worlds- Connor thought it seemed more corrupt than on the Earth-That-Was. It seemed that people were now more aware of things- there was much more technology available to commit crimes and hurt people.

Connor gave a sigh as he walked through the docks of Persephone his senses dulled as much as they could be due to the smells and sheer noise these kinds of places had. It was then that he saw her- the ship behind her wasn't much to look at but the girl camped out on the loading ramp _was _something to look at.

She had wavy brown hair which was pulled back in a bun but some wisps flew free of the band- she wore partly overalls which were tied at her waist and vest top which has a colourful jacket over it- the jacket was Chinese in appearance. However, the most taking thing was the smile.

She shined brightly in this dull world. The twirling parasol behind her was creating the most brilliant light on her delicate features.

Connor felt his heart stop for a mere second and she looked at him. Those eyes looked into his own and Connor gave a smirk and her smile grew.

"Hey," the girl said- her voice bubbly and bright, "I'm Kaylee, you looking for transport?"

Connor paused for a moment- he wasn't planning on going anywhere but he couldn't pass this opportunity up.

"Yes, I am, my name's Connor," Connor smiled at her- using the grin he had perfected over the last 500 years- once which would show a kind side to him but also a little daring which he had found made most ladies drawn to him.

Kaylee smiled and blushed.

Connor grinned- she was so shiny.

00000


	2. She Saw Him, Charmed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing- Angel belongs to Joss Whedon and Charmed to Constance M Burge.**

**Author: TouchoftheWind**

**Rating: FR15**

**Summary: Piper could see so much about Connor from one moment.**

**FFA: Piper Halliwell/Connor**

**She Saw Him**

The day was dull for once and Piper shivered slightly as the cool breeze hit her arms. Her hair was pulled back in a braid and Piper gazed out across the silent area. Cemeteries had always crept her out- she didn't understand why people felt the need to be silent in these places. Piper's eyes landed on two figures which stood in front of a grave- it was that time of year again.

Her son, Wyatt, held the smaller figure in his arms almost covering the other man with his broader frame from her vision but she knew when she gazed over at the other person was clinging to her son just as tightly as Wyatt was clinging to them.

Connor Angel always radiated pain and loss whilst here- in staggering amounts and sometimes Piper wondered how such a thin and delicate looking person could carry such pain inside. Her son had fallen for the blue eyed teen the moment he met Connor. Piper could see that the moment she saw them together.

She could see the darkness which danced in Connor's eyes when he thought no-one was looking at him.

She could see the love he held for her son- the light Wyatt brought to his life.

Piper could see the pain and sorrow which had carved this brave man from the darkness of Quor-Toth.

Piper could see the boy crying for his lost family.

She could recite the graves epitaph's by heart.

_Darla Aurelius_

_Loving Mother_

_Forever in our Hearts_

_Jasmine Angel_

_Beloved Daughter_

_Too well loved to ever be forgotten_

Both graves were lovingly kept and flowers were placed their by Connor or Wyatt on a weekly basis. Piper watched and Wyatt gently lead Connor towards her- the smaller man's face wet with tears.

Once a year Connor would cry for those he lost.

And Piper would see into his fragile heart and strong soul and she knew that he just needed love and support.

"Let's go home," Piper whispered as she ran a soothing hand over Connor's hair and cupped his cheek.

Connor gave her a shaky smile and Piper saw so much in that one moment.

"Okay, Piper," Connor whispered.

Connor also saw her.

00000


End file.
